Aisle 10
by T.J.Grei
Summary: Steve song fic. Steve and Evie are fighting. What better to get his mind off of her other than another girl? Only, he can't remember her name. rated T ONESHOT


I got the song from my JSRF game(Fai got the lyrics for me) and I wrote the story myself. I don't own Steve, Soda, Evie, or Buck, but I own Allison.

* * *

The boys at the DX were getting ready to open that morning. Soda and Steve were just getting in from the Curtis house. Steve had spent the night after a fight with his father and a fight with Evie. He and Soda normally came in at the same time, so it was normal. Steve, followed by Soda, went in, grabbed a pack of Kools from the shelf, and lit one up. After a drag, he passed it to Soda, who was lost in thought. All night, Soda was mumbling on in his sleep about Sandy. Poor Soda was still shaken up about her moving. He took the cigarette and tool a long drag. He blew it out through his nose and passed it back to Steve.

"You okay, Soda?" asked Steve, taking the cigarette back into his mouth.

"Not really," he said, leaning on the counter next to Steve.

_Uh-huh, oo-hoo, yeah  
(We need some help in aisle 10)_

A girl came in just as Steve smothered the cigarette on his palm. She had long dark hair in a ponytail touching her lower back and a soft face. Her bangs were cut short enough to fit her face. She was really pretty, nice body and a soft face. Pink lips lightly coated in lip gloss. Thin layer of make-up under her eyes and a little blush. There were a pair of sunglasses hooking her hair out of her eyes as they rested on her head. Steve couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous.

_I see you at my job (uh-huh)  
You're carrying yourself so well (so well)  
I made myself a promise (what's that?)  
Not to get emotional (uh-huh)_

"Steve, get yer eyes offa her, man," called another worker, "She's out of yer league and you're taken, man." Steve silently told himself not to fall for her. He was taken. But then again, he and Evie were fighting after all.

"I know, but..." he trailed off as she approached him.

_As I remain stable (stable)  
I take another glance at you (at you)  
If we were at the disco, whoa, whoa  
Then I would have to dance with you  
This isn't cool (not cool)_

Steve stayed steady on his feet and hoped to God his face wasn't flaming.

"Hey, can I get some gas for my car?" she asked in the sweetest voice. It was Soda's job to fill the cars, but Soda pushed him forward.

"This is the man for you, girly," Soda said, patting Steve like a pet. Steve swatted at Soda before following the girl out. They got to her car. Silently, he worked on the car, filling it to the desired amount. His eyes never trailed from her. God, he thought to himself, she's beautiful.

_And in my lonely eyes I see myself in eloquent strides (eloquent strides)  
In a sharp tuxedo, here goes, nothing to her (what, what?)_

"So... um, what's your name?" he asked, noticing the slight shake in his voice. She smiled at him.

"Allison."

_Hello Allison, I wanna hold your hand  
I haven't been the same man  
Since I saw you coming in  
Let's have a toast to the girl in aisle 10  
(We need some help in aisle 10)_

"Hello, Allison. My name is... Steve," he said as he hooked the nozzle back on the hook. She dug in her purse and handed him a ten dollar bill. He took it with one hand and grabbed her hand with his other. They shook. "It's nice to meet you, Allison."

"You too, Steve."

– – – Later – – –

That night, at Bucks, Steve and Soda were leaning back against the bar, drinking a light, cold beer and talking. All day, Steve's mind was on the girl at the DX, but her name slipped his mind. Silently, he cursed himself for not getting her number or even writing down the name. Gosh, he thought, she was beautiful. Suddenly, Soda knocked his fist against Steve's bicep.

"What is it, Soda?" he griped. Soda was grinning madly and pointing at the door. The girl from the DX was standing there, holding her sunglasses between her teeth and looking around.

_I seen you about a quarter after nine (nine)  
You shine in the neon sign  
Where are you from? (from)  
You float in like an angel at night  
Into my life (life) and leave me with a song to write_

Steve jumped up and raced over to her. She smiled up at him.

"Hello, Steve. Funny seeing you here," she said, giving him a friendly hug. Steve felt the blush form his face as he shot a glance at Soda. Soda was holding a napkin up with the name 'ALLISON' on it. He turned back to her and grinned.

"Hey, Allison. Gosh, it sure is good to see you again," he said, leading her to the bar, "Can I buy you a drink or something?" he asked. She sat down on a stool adjacent to him.

"A Coke would be nice," she said. Buck, who was behind the counter, heard her and went to get it. Soda pulled Buck over and whispered something to him. There was a grin on his face when he put the Coke in front of her. She took a sip and smiled. Soda grabbed and pulled Steve over to him.

"Buck spiked it for ya, Steve," he said with a huge grin. Steve smacked him.

"God, Soda, you son of a bitch," he said before leaning back up. He gave Buck a order for a Coke, not spiked, for him. Once it was put in front of him and Allison wasn't paying attention, he switched them. She looked over at him, after scanning the room, and smiled.

"Thanks for the Coke," she said, taking a nice gulp, "But I have to go now." Steve's eyes dropped.

"Oh, well, alright. See you some time soon?"

"You can count on it."

– – – Next day at the DX – – –

Steve and Soda went in early the next day. Steve was hoping to get the girl's name again. After all, he was drunk when Soda reminded him. Now even Soda forgot. They hung around, Steve smoking cigarette after cigarette, thinking hard.

_And now I'm loaded, holding my sack  
Go in the room where she is at  
With a line of customers getting mad  
They didn't see what I seen, nuh-uh  
The store queen made everything easier for one fine eve (one fine eve)  
And in my bloodshot eyes all I can see is everything's fine (everything's fine)  
With a turning stomach, running, thoughts through my head (come on)_

Steve rubbed bloodshot eyes, thinking harder. What is her name?, his mind screamed. All he could think about was her long dark hair and her pale green eyes. Her soft face and well rounded body. But now he needed a name. A bloody name. And, her soft hand and sweet hug.

_Hello Allison, I wanna hold your hand  
I haven't been the same man  
Since I saw you coming in  
Let's have a toast to the girl in aisle 10  
(We need some help in aisle 10)_

Taking out the bottle of bourbon he brought with him, he took a swig and leaned on the counter. Soda was shaking his head, laughing to himself. Then, the bell over the door rang again and the girl entered once more. This time, her hair was down but the sunglasses were back on her head. Steve debated on if he should talk to her or not. He didn't remember her name and it would be awkward to just go up to her.

_You came in here again (what, what?)  
I'm drinking by the copier (copier)  
I made myself a promise (now what was that?)  
That I would finally talk to her (huh, huh)_

"Soda, what's her name?" Steve whispered to his friend.

"I can't remember, you'll have to wing it," Soda said sadly.

"You're no help!"

_As I remain stable (stable)  
I take another drink for you (for you)  
I set it on the table, whoa whoa  
I'm sure I look a drunken fool  
I'm seeing two (whoa)_

Steve took a swig and thrust the bottle to Soda. He swayed a little, going up to her. He knew he looked like a fool, a drunk fool. She smiled anyways. As he got to her, he ended up behind her, leaning on the door to keep up. Smiling at each other, his mind yelled at himself to figure out the name. It started with an A, that's all he knew.

_And in my lonely eyes I see myself in eloquent strides_

_In a sharp tuxedo, here goes, nothing to her (w-w-w-what?)_

"Hey Steve," she said, smiling at him, "You look like you have a hangover," she giggled. He laughed a little, before grabbing her hand and shaking it again.

"Hey... um..." he searched for a name. Soda was waving his arms, but Steve didn't notice.

_Hello Allison, I wanna hold your hand  
I haven't been the same man  
Since I saw you coming in  
Let's have a toast to the girl in aisle 10  
(We need some help in aisle 10)_

Unknown to Steve, another girl entered the store as Steve searched for the name. Amber? April? Ali? Finally, the name screamed in his head. ALLISON!

"Allison," he said. She smiled, before bringing him into yet another hug. He hugged back, only to get the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. He looked back and gasped a little. "Evie." Evie had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping a foot. Allison looked confused.

"Hello Steve."

"Who's Evie?" Allison asked.

"His girlfriend," Evie answered. Allison let go of Steve. He quickly stepped back.

"Girlfriend?" Allison shot. Steve was backing up to the counter, where Soda was busting up laughing. The girls kept shooting back and forth as Steve ducked in the back room, running for his life. Finally, they looked around for him.

"Where's Steve?" both asked Soda, who was laughing fully, rolling on the floor.

"Oh, geez, this is too much," he laughed out, getting up and going to the back room, leaving the angry girls alone. Steve was in the very back, looking a little scared.

Then, when he saw Soda, he whispered, "Help... me..."

* * *

Review please!


End file.
